Ibu
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Kuroko dan Aoi setelah Kagami meninggal. Sekuel dari cerita "Ayah" (baca dulu ya hehe).


**WARNING : **

**OOC—OC—AU—OC POV and Kuroko POV—Gakjelas—Omake di bawah.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Hanya satu pintaku.._

_Tuk memandang langit biru.._

_Di pangkuan.. Seorang.._

"Ayah..."

"... eh? Tetsuya.. Harusnya selanjutnya bukan ayah, tapi ibu.."

"Tetsu maunya ayah..."

"Yang ayah ada kok, nanti habis ibu~"

"Tetsu maunya sama ayah. Semuanya."

"Tetsuya... Iya, kita habisin lagunya secara bertahap dulu tapi..."

"Tetsu ganti saja liriknya dengan ayah. Tetsu nggak butuh ibu, kok. Tetsu cuma butuh ayah..."

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction_

_._

_Ibu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Aoi's POV**

3 bulan setelah Taiga—pacarku—meninggal dengan meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki, adalah masa-masa yang cukup berat. Tetsuya, anak berambut biru muda yang tinggal bersama Taiga yang dipanggilnya ayah itu menjadi sangat pendiam. Padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya sewaktu Taiga meninggal.. Aku jadi tidak tahu persis bagaimana watak anak itu, kan...

Soalnya sejak saat itu sampai sekarang aku mengurusnya.

Dan sejak saat itu juga Tetsuya mengacuhkanku atau bahkan akhir-akhir ini mulai menunjukkan sifat permusuhannya padaku.

Taiga... Aku harus bagaimana...?

.

.

**Kuroko's POV**

Ayah meninggal...

Tiga bulan yang lalu ayah meninggal...

Satu-satunya keluargaku... Yang amat sangat kusayangi...

Ayah meninggalkanku dengan gadis itu, Aoi. Waktu itu ayah memintaku memanggilnya ibu dan aku menolaknya.. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menerimanya..

Setidaknya sebelum ayah meninggal.

Ayah, aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk menggantikan ayah..

Aku hanya ingin ayah berada di sampingku lagi... Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal.. Terutama, aku kadang takut sama paman Daiki yang sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Aoi selalu membelaku dan berada di sisiku, tapi.. Aku tidak mau Aoi. Aku mau bersama ayah...

_Hanya satu pintaku.._

_Tuk memandang langit biru..._

_Di pangkuan.. seorang ibu..._

Suara Aoi terdengar dari belakang punggungku. Aku yang sedang memandang langit di pagi hari ini pun tercegang mendengar suara merdunya. Dia menghampiriku lalu duduk di sampingku, menemaniku melihat langit di teras rumah Aoi.

_Hanya satu pintaku.._

_Tuk bercanda dan tertawa..._

_Di pangkuan seorang ayah..._

Ayah..

Aku pun mengingat masa-masa bahagiaku dengan ayah selama ini. Jalan-jalan bersama.. Main basket bersama... Nonton TV bersama...

Kurasakan lengan Aoi memelukku dari belakang.

"Tetsuya... Aku kangen Taiga..."

Aoi memelukku lebih erat. Aku baru sadar kalau dia bahkan masih pakai piyama.

"Ao-chan. Kenapa Ao tidak sekolah saja? Tetsu mau sendirian di sini..."

"_Etto... _Aku libur.. Hehe... Aku juga kangen sama Taiga... Makanya aku mau gabung sama-sama kamu di sini.. Aku tahu kamu juga pasti kangen sama Taiga.."

Tepat sasaran. Tapi aku nggak mau sama-sama Aoi.

"Ao cari tempat lain aja. Tetsu mau sendirian di sini.. Tetsu nggak suka dipeluk Ao. Beda rasanya sama dipeluk ayah."

Ia cemberut, "Lagian Ao juga nggak mau gantiin rasanya Taiga, kok. Ao cuma mau Tetsuya nggak sedih lagi. Tetsuya mau sekolah lagi..." Bujuknya sambil mengusap-usap rambutku. Aku menepis tangannya.

"Tetsuya nggak mau sekolah. Buat apa sekolah kalo nggak ada ayah yang bisa nganterin Tetsu ke sekolah?" Aku memandangnya datar. "Ao nggak berguna, sana."

"Kenapa kamu bilang Ao nggak berguna..?" Tanyanya dengan senyum, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia merasa sedih. Biar saja. Aku juga tidak suka sama Aoi.

"Ao nggak bisa balikin ayah.. Malah pertama kali Tetsu ketemu Ao, ayah meninggal di hari yang sama..!" Aku mulai terisak, "Ao yang bikin ayah meninggal ya? Ao jahat kan!"

Aku pun menangis sambil menutupi mukaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tangis lagi, tidak peduli dulu ayah suka melarangku untuk menangis.

_Hanya satu pintaku.._

_Tuk memandang langit biru..._

_Di pangkuan seorang ibu..._

_Hanya satu pintaku.._

_Tuk bercanda dan tertawa..._

_Di pangkuan seorang ayah..._

Tangisku perlahan-lahan mereda mendengar nyanyian lembut Aoi.

_Apabila ini..._

_Hanya sebuah mimpi..._

_Ku selalu berharap..._

_Dan tak pernah terbangun..._

Air mata Aoi mulai jatuh satu-satu. Tak lama kemudian ia pun terisak.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kematian Taiga akan datang secepat itu.. Padahal aku baru kenal sama Tetsuya... Padahal kita belum bikin kenangan apapun, kan..."

Aku terdiam. Mengenang kembali peristiwa itu dengan pedih.

"Aku sayang—sangat sayang sama Tetsuya.. Sama besar dengan aku sayang sama Taiga... Makanya aku jadi ibunya Tetsuya.."

Tetsu tidak peduli kamu mau apa, Tetsu cuma mau ayah!

"Aku nggak paksa Tetsuya untuk menerima.. Tapi aku mau Tetsuya tidak murung seperti itu.. Terus memikirkan Taiga.. Terus mengenang masa lalu.."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tetsu mau terus bermimpi... Tetsu nggak peduli, Tetsu nggak akan mau bangun dari mimpi indah Tetsu sama ayah..." Gumamku sedih, "Ao nggak ada di dalam mimpi."

Ao menangis lagi, "Aku juga nggak mau bangun. Lihat, aku masih pakai piyama. Ao juga nggak mau pergi dari kenangan indah Ao sama Taigaa... Memangnya cuma Tetsuya aja...?" Emosi Ao mulai keluar sedikit-sedikit meski terdengar sedikit tertahan.

"Daiki-_nii_ juga sama.. Dia mau sama-sama Taiga terus.. Main basket, ngobrol bareng, belajar bareng... Bahkan.. Berantem!" Ao tersenyum sekilas ketika mengucapkannya, "Tapi nggak bisa... Kita semua harus bangun dari mimpi..."

Aku memalingkan mukaku dari tatapan Aoi.

Selama beberapa menit, aku dan Aoi duduk berdampingan sambil terus melihat langit pagi tanpa suara sedikitpun, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oi."

Suara yang nyeremin ini...

"Dai_-nii!_" Ao memekik kaget dan segera menghapus air matanya. Paman Daiki menyeringai melihatnya salah tingkah. Hiiy!

"Kalian berdua ngapain nangisin Taiga pagi-pagi di teras?" Paman Daiki menghampiri kami, lalu ia mengusap rambut Ao seperti Ao mengusap rambutku tadi.

"Te.. Tetsu kangen ayah... Te.. Terus Ao nyanyiin lagu yang..."

Aku termenung sejenak.

"Merdu..." Lanjutku lirih.

Ao dan Paman Daiki tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba paman Daiki menggendong—mengangkat, lebih tepatnya—ku ke atas dan diturunkannya di kedua bahunya, sehingga sekarang aku duduk di bahunya. Ukh! Sebenarnya aku agak takut sih sama ketinggian—paman Daiki tingginya cuma beda tiga sentimeter dari ayah—tapi aku memang tidak terbiasa digendong setinggi ini.

"Aaa! Paman! Turunkan Tetsu!" Aku meronta ketakutan sambil menjambak-jambak rambut paman Daiki. Tapi, dia dan Aoi malah tertawa melihatku ketakutan.

"Ao, kamu ngapain masih pakai piyama begitu? Ayo kita ke sana! Siap-siap sana! Cepat!" Paman Daiki mengusir Ao sambil berusaha menghentikan jambakanku. Ao yang baru sadar betapa kacaunya penampilannya pun segera lari ke kamar mandi.

Aku masih belum menyerah menjambaki paman.

"Pamaaan! Turunin Tetsuuuu!"

"Gak! Hahaha! Hahaha!" Paman tertawa jahat kayak tirani.

"Pamaaan!" Selama aku terus menjambaki dan bertarung di atas, Paman Daiki pun berlari-lari kecil untuk membuatku semakin takut, kayaknya. Dan memang benar!

"Paman Daikiii! Hentikaaan!" Aku meringis ketakutan. Paman Daiki pun mulai berlari kecil lagi. Kali ini terarah, dan sepertinya menuju pintu rumah...

"Paman! Liat-liat jaaaa..."

BUK!

"GYAAAAA! Tetsuuu!"

.

.

.

**Aoi's POV**

"Semoga kamu bahagia di sana, Taiga. Aku cinta kamu."

Aku pun berdoa di depan makam Taiga. Ya, inilah tempat yang dimaksud Ahomine—Aku Aomine, bukan Ahomine—tadi. Makam Taiga. Kami memang sudah cukup lama tidak berkunjung ke sini.

"Semoga ayah tidak lupa sama Tetsu. Aku sayang ayah."

Di sampingku, Tetsuya berdoa dengan khidmat sambil memandangi nisan ayah—angkat—nya.

"Dan semoga ayah menghantui Paman Daiki." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap keningnya yang sedikit merah dan menonjol.

Ya, tadi Tetsuya kejedot tembok gara-gara Dai-_nii_.

Dai -_nii _memberi tatapan kesal kepada bocah berambut biru muda itu. Namun, akhirnya ia ikut berdoa di samping Tetsuya.

"Semoga Taiga mengirimkan hantu-hantu yang cantik dan seksi."

Seketika, kepalanya terbentur nisan di belakangnya karena tendangan mautku.

"Yak! Pergilah kesedihan! Pergilah Taiga~!" Aku pun berbalik ke arah Tetsuya, lalu mengecup keningnya.

Wajahnya pun bersemu merah, "Semoga Tetsuya kembali ganteng! Lukanya hilang! Hilaaaang!" Doaku dengan semangat sambil tersenyum seceria mungkin. Tetsuya mulai tersenyum lagi. Untunglah...

Dai-_nii _berhasil bangkit, lalu menggenggam tangan kiriku. "Ayo, pulang." Ajaknya.

Aku pun tersenyu ke arah Tetsuya dan menawarkan tangan kananku padanya untuk digenggam. Awalnya dia agak ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menerima dan menggenggam tanganku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lho? Ada apa kamu tertunduk begitu, Tetsuya?" Tanyaku khawatir. Apa dia masih sedih soal Taiga?

"Ak.. Aku.." Dia memalingkan wajahnya seraya menunduk. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, namun, telinganya memerah?

"Tetsu?"

"Terima kasih, Ibu..."

Senyumku pun merekah sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

FIN~~~`

.

.

.

Omake.

#1

Tepat setelah Aoi mengecup kening Tetsu.

"Dai-_nii_! Ayo, kamu jga dong! Kan kamu yang buat Tetsu kejedot!"

Aoi menunjuk kening Tetsuya dengan kesal sambil menatap tajam kakaknya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Daiki pun menghampiri Tetsuya yang cemberut, bersiap untuk mengecup keningnya.

Dan ketika jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat...

"Kyaaa! _Aniki! Yamete kudasaaai!—_Kakak, tolong berhenti!" Aoi menjerit.

Dengan gusar, Daiki balik menatapnya kesal, "Apa? Tadi kau suruh aku begini dan sekarang malah suruh berhenti!"

Aoi menjawab dengan malu, "Masalahnya tadi kamu kelihatan persis kayak om-om pedofilia yang homo..."

Ganti kepala Aoi yang menggeser sebuah nisan.

.

.

Omake #2

Malam harinya,

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lebih, namun entah kenapa Daiki masih belum bisa tidur.

"Uh. Kenapa ya? Kok gue ga bisa tidur, sih. Kayaknya ada yang harus gue tunggu.. Apaan ya?"

Demikianlah, habis ngomong gitu, Daiki cuma guling-guling di kasurnya dengan penasaran.

Hari pun berganti, pukul 00.01

Tuk tuk tuk

Seluruh syaraf Daiki tiba-tiba menegang.

Tuk tuk tuk

Iya betul, itu suara jendela kamarnya Daiki yang diketok. Kamu benar, Daiki.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Waduh, jangan-jangan..."

"Bang..."

Sebuah suara agak serak terdengar dari luar jendela kamar Daiki. Perlahan, tirai yang menutupi pun bergeser tepat ketika Daiki menatapnya, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Daiki langsung ngacir ke kamar Aoi yang notaben ada Tetsu-nya.

"Sialan, Kagami! Ini mah kaga ada seksi-seksinya!"

"Bang..."

Di belakangmu, Daiki.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Celanamu, Daiki.

Tapi, sekarang sih Daiki gak peduli dia mau dikatain tukang ngompol sama Tetsu atau apa—dia sering ngatain Tetsu—yang penting sekarang ngibrit.

Sampe di kamar Aoi, dia langsung dobrak pintunya terus menjatuhkan diri ke kasur Aoi. Mau saling pelukan—saking takutnya. Gak peduli di situ ada adik perempuannya dan Tetsu. Alhasil, ketibanlah kedua manusia tak berdosa itu.

Ah, aku nggak sanggup menceritakan nasib Daiki di pagi harinya, hihihihi...

.

.

.

Astagfirullah.

Jujur, ini lebih abal dari pada yang ayah. Maaf ya readers.

Btw, saya takut ya ngetik yang bagian omake, wkwk.

Abis ini ada sekuelnya lagi ya—kok kayak trilogi—tapi kemungkinan bakal lama. Maaf.

Tungguin dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan ya..


End file.
